Hooked
by Raiden131313
Summary: Hooked What happens if Regina doesn't have the heart to kill her father and enact the curse? She would have to find a new way to take away Snow and Charming's happy ending. What better way to get her revenge than forcing a treacherous pirate to kidnap their newborn daughter, Princess Emma? CS Tangled/Rapunzel Parallel AU HEAD CANON! Takes place after EF events in Queen of Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo! Okay so I suck at Fanfictions based on what I think will happen so I am going to write an Tangled AU for CaptainSwan. Emma's a baby at first, but don't worry she'll be closer to Hook's age soon! Hope you like it.**_

**Hooked**

**Chapter One: A Dark Deed**

"What happened? You didn't kill her." Killian inquired to Cora, while extending a gentleman's hand to raise her from her crypt.

"There's been a change in plans, my daughter needs me. She doesn't have the strength to do what needs to be done to enact the curse. She needs me to concoct a new plan; one that will provider he with everlasting happiness." Cora held to the red rose tighter as she prepared to confront her daughter.

* * *

Hook was forced to wait outside the doors, while Cora and The Evil Queen Regina had their spat. He listened to their bickering escalate for what seemed like hours, until finally a guard came to escort him in the now quiet room. Cora sat on the edge chair near a fireplace while Regina stared gazing out the window. Hook strolled in silently waiting to be addressed. After several moments Regina spoke.

"Hello, Hook_._" Regina purred as she turned on the pirate.

"Regina." Hook greeted tiredly.

"I see you've made quite the alliance with my mother. The one you were supposed to kill." She waltzed around him, a circling buzzard; her glittering black dress flowing behind he like wicked wings.

"Oh, that. Well I didn't want to deprive you of a happy reunion." Hook smirked as he arched his neck around to try and catch glimpse of her predatory figure.

"Well it's your lucky day." She hissed near his ear. "She and I have made amends…" Regina moved to his front, their faces bone chillingly close.

"And you called me in here to thank me? How sweet." He threw at her smirking once more.

"Not. So. Fast," She paused, taking a step back. "You still disobeyed me," She put a finger up as if to scold a child. "…and for that you must be punished."

Swiftly Regina plunged her hand into Hooks chest and with a crippling cry he watched his heart leave his body. He felt and light, happy feeling leave his soul, he'd never felt so hollow, lost and purposeless.

"What are you doing?!" He called with a new, heightened sense of fear, at Regina who walked over to the mantel placing his heart in a wooden box; Cora watching without protest all the while. Hook shot her a pleading look, but only found cold, pitiless darkness in her gaze.

"I need a favor Hook, and this time I'm providing you with a more… powerful incentive. If you do as I ask I will return your heart to you."

Hook breathed raggedly, as he gave his unwilling consent. He was an obedient dog at the hands of an immoral master. "Tell me what it is I must do."

* * *

"Bloody hell" Hook pulled the telescope away from his eye and pushed the scope down with a click. He placed the tool in his leather pocket and gazed upon the stone tower where his treasures lie asleep. Glancing around he saw what looked to be dwarfs guarding the castle. Furrowing his brow he contemplated what would possess the king and queen to elect incompetent dwarfs to protect the castle, but he shook the thought and, decided to count it as a blessing for he would have a simple time getting past them. Hook pulled up his scarf to cover the majority of his face as he prepared to go to work.

Next, he shot his horse a quick look to insure it would stay put before he rolled around the main wall and into the gardens. Sneaking past the fountains and stonework of the palace grounds it wasn't long before he reached the wall that lead up to the Nursery. Hook took another glance around before starting his ascend. He then placed his hand into a gap in the stones followed by his foot over and over, higher and higher, until he reached the turret balcony. He rolled over the edge to the glass doors. Glancing through the glass he slipped his hook through the opening between the two pains and unlocked the latch that held them secure.

With ease Hook slipped into the nursery moving swiftly, the curtains flowing in the night brezze after him as he rushed to the wooden doors across the room. Upon reaching the doors he slipped a small rope out of his pocket into the loops of the brass handles, to barricade them tight so he would not be interrupted. Slowly and gracefully he approached an elaborate wooden crib.

Briefly, he appreciated the fine glass work of the unicorn mobile that danced above the child's head and they way it threw the starlight it caught from the window around the room in little flares. Then, he glanced down at a sleeping girl before his mouth laid a gap in awe. The little princess was wrapped in a white blanket, but it didn't cover the small golden locks that had already begun to flow from her precious head. Her tiny eyelashes were full and her lips were pursed in sleep. She held the beauty of her mother's delicate fair skin and red lips, yet the essence of strength and regal spirit her father possessed. Hook looked at her for some time before an approaching noise snapped him out of his trance.

"My apologies princess. I would not do this if there were any other way." He whispered gently, ruefully.

Hook removed his shawl and with his mouth tied it securely to his shoulder like a sling so he could place the princess protectively inside. When done, swiftly, but surely he reached down into the crib using his hand to support the girls head and his hook to gently bring up the rest of her weight; which wasn't much. He then gently placed her in the makeshift carrier. She didn't stir.

Suddenly, the doors shuttered, the princess awoke and began to cry in fear. Hook heard muffled shouting voices through the wall.

"The doors are locked!"

"Someone is in there with the princess!"

"Alert the king and queen!"

"Knock down the doors!"

The doors were pounded on and the rope Hook had used to tie the doors shut loosened ever so slightly. He glanced at the doors, then to the crying infant, lastly to the balcony which he rushed towards in order to escape. Bells of alert started tolling and Hook could see castle servants rushing around the grounds lighting torches and lanterns.

With his hand he supported the princess's head and with his Hook he dug into a crevice in the stone wall. He lifted himself off the balcony and with that he was able to slide down to the ground swiftly, the sparks that flew as he scrapped stone with his hook lit the night dimly. When he reached the ground he removed his hook from the stone and spun to see three castle guards. One of them tall curly haired with a roguish look like a **_huntsman, _** the other two were simple dwarfs. Hook drew his sword the tall guard drew his bow and the dwarfs raised the pick-axes.

"Easy boy's we don't want to harm the princess." Warned the Huntsman.

"This missy'll be fine, but this rat won't be when I'm through with him."

The Huntsman launched an arrow which Hook rolled to avoid, careful not to squish a complaining princess. The dwarfs were on him quick hook defended himself with his sword and hook as another arrow whizzed past his ear. With all the power he could muster Hook kicked out hitting a dwarf and watching him crumple on the ground, more arrows rushed past him, but by some magic Hook avoided them. He was able to slip out of reach of the other dwarf and turned into a sprint for the back garden wall leading away to the forest.

Hook sheathed his sword and jumped over the hedges that blocked his way back to his horse. Worriedly watching the princess and his thoughts lingering on where he was going occupied so much of his brain he didn't see the armed king in his path until he was right in front of his nose.

* * *

**Three Reviews equal new chapter same day to start!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Instead of flower gleam and glow...Sailor Bold seemed like a fun choice. I hate song fics so i will try and do the singing thing as little as possible kk :3 but its a tangled AU so there has to be some singing, I'm so sorry!_**

**_Chapter 2: Jolly Sailor Bold_**

Killian stopped dead, in that moment he looked into not a king, but a father's eyes; The feral, wild and broken eyes of a father about to lose his only child. His heart skipped a beat as he realized the consequences his action of kidnapping would have. A parent-less, orphaned princess would grow up alone or possibly not grow at all and be an innocent victim of a murderous, vengeful queen. A father and a husband would have to tell a mother and wife he failed to save their only child. A kingdom's hope would die. A great loss and morning would befall all within the realm; himself included. Yet his instinct for self preservation pushed him, drove him to commit such a terrible crime. He needed his heart. Killian wished to leave the princess in peace, he wished he could be done and die a man of honor, but Hook was not as rueful, without his heart he was at a loss and his dark side easily overwhelmed him.

Hook's blades crossed with the king's.

"You're not taking my daughter from me!" David yelled.

There were sparks that flew from the metal and sweat that dripped from their brows. They lunged and danced around each other. Hook faltered and the king lunged at the pirate's legs so as not to harm his daughter. He stumbled back putting space between him and the king. That's when Hook had an horrific idea. Mentally he apologized to the princess as he dropped his sword and pulled a dagger on the baby girl hovering it over her small torso. The king's eyes went wide with terror.

"You put her down." David demanded.

"I can't do that, forgive me. You let me go she lives." The king was silent.

"You must let me go, please I don't wish for any harm to come to the princess, but I must do what I must do." Killian panted through his mask.

"You're not leaving with _my daughter_!" The king's glare intensified.

"I'm afraid I am." Some dwarfs appeared behind the king with equal want for blood in there dark irises. Hook backed toward his horse which was only a few yards away now. He struggled to clamor on backwards using only his feet as his hand was otherwise occupied with the dagger, but he managed. One hand holding the dagger he took it upon his hook to snap the rains. The horse flew with a call into the night as it huffed its way into the forest with a princess and a pirate as cargo. The king then called after the dastardly villain.

"You think you've won? I will find her! I will always find my family." The king yelled after the mysterious man in black with hook for a hand. "I will always find her." He whispered to himself before barking orders at horsemen to track the kidnapper's movements.

* * *

Killian rode into the forest until he reached a clearing where he jumped off the horse, slapping it so that it would gallop off misleading any followers. He stumbled along a trail until he found a secluded area off the main road. He set down his bag, few belongings and pulled down his mask so that he could tend to the still wailing infant.

"It's okay, it's okay little one, shh, hush, please be still." Hook cooed rocking her softly, but the child only cried louder. Hook glanced around to be sure he wasn't made before attempting again to calm the princess again. His thoughts somehow drifted to his mother and what many years ago she would do to calm his tears and fears. Another idea struck Killian and he began to sing.

Killian's velvety voice dipped in and out of words his mother had taught him and his brother Liam had insured that he never forgot. His accent put just the right curve on the words to make it as if an angle sung the verses.

_Upon one summer's morning,_

_she carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping,_

_where she met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass,_

_who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, "Killian, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again."_

The notes drifted through the forest and into the small ears of Emma. Almost instantly her cries of woe were silenced and she smiled at the pirate above her. Playfully she grasped at his hook which he placed in front of her and she closed her eyes content to sleep once again. "There now." He tilted his head to gaze upon the small girl. Killian pulled off his scarf mask and placed it over the princess along with her blanket to keep her warm. Then he made his way to meet The Evil Queen in the next clearing.

* * *

**Short I know , but three reviews and I update for sure. No reviews and I might update...maybe...I probably will, but still a review would be nice please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys friendly reminder school is starting up so its gonna be a bit harder to update as much as I like but hmmm...lets say 5 reviews and Ill update within a three day period. In responses to the Nonnie and Jess, I will post two chapters today and I will make them longer!**

**Chapter 3: Into the Wind**

Stepping over a small fallen tree Hook stepped into the next clearing and placed his bags on the ground once more. The trees were close together and the paths that lead away from the lot weren't very large. Night was beginning to take on a deep dark blue as morning approached, the stars beginning to fade over the horizon.

Then he spotted two glossy black carriages with two dark horses at the harness and drivers in the coachman's seats. As he got closer Cora and Regina stepped down out of their transports. Upon seeing Hook with the child bundled up in his arms Regina cackled.

"Well done Hook! You have most certainly redeemed yourself." Regina reached greedily for the baby, but Hook turned in protectively.

"Our deal?" Hook's eyebrows furrowed as Regina's triumphant smile became a frown.

"Of course." Regina turned. "Father!" She called commandingly. The coachman of her carriage stepped down with a wooden box and presented it to his daughter. Regina took it in her hands and held it out to Hook opening the lid. There was his heart as promised, it was beating rather hard.

"Let me hold my great granddaughter for you." Cora descended like a venomous snake on its pray as Hook's head snapped up.

"Your great-granddaughter? You mean to tell me you had me kidnapped your on kin. Why?" Hook questioned surprised. Regina glared at her mother.

"That's none of your concern pirate." Regina hissed nodding for him to give the child to Cora. Reluctantly he submitted and handed the little treasure to Cora. She reached out to take the princess in her arms and cradled her with care. Hook then faced Regina as she lifted his heart from the box. She handed the box to her father and took Hook's shoulder to steady him as she slipped her hand into his chest, dropping his heart back into place.

Hook gasped and winced. He felt all his feelings bombard him at once. He felt all the love he ever knew come rushing back to him, his mind was un-clouded, he remembered the betrayal of being abandoned by his father. Next came all pains he had ever experienced by loss his memories of Liam, Milah, Bae, Neverland, his crew and even his left hand. Then thoughts of anger and revenge as he remembered the face of Rumplestiltskin. Lastly, a deep sorrow overtook Killian as he realized what he'd just done. He gazed at the princess with a dazed look and shed a single salty tear that graced his lips as he stumbled back.

It wasn't long before he gained his composer and stood tall once again.

"This is her. The product of true love the savior of all lands." Regina stated mockingly, taking the child from Cora. Regina lifted Emma from her blankets, but that isn't what caused Emma to cry. Upon looking into the eyes of The Evil Queen the child began to wail.

_'__Smart lass.' _Commented Hook to himself raising an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Father, lets go." She demanded again. Regina made no motion to calm the crying girl only stepped up into the carriage to depart. Cora and Hook watched as Henry waddled to the coachman's seat and snapped the rains.

"Thank you Hook for restoring my daughter to me." Cora purred flattening and smoothing out the baby's blanket on her arm.

"What's to happen to her? The princess." Hook inquired looking to the carriage which was now a distant spot in the brightening horizon.

"Why do you care?" Cora faced him.

"Well, thanks to you and your daughter, the people of this realm have a bounty out for a man with a hook for a hand. I'd like to know that my efforts and troubles weren't for nothing."

Cora silently contemplated his words before speaking. "Regina will raise her, teaching her magic and discipline. One day she will rise against her parents and take back the kingdom for us. What are your plans now?"

"Well with everyone out for my head I believe I must postpone my plans for revenge and travel to a new land." Cora exchanged a look of surprise with him. "Make no mistake one day I will return to take revenge on my crocodile, but in order to do so I need to be alive and can't have anyone getting in my way." Cora nodded in understanding. "When the girl is old enough and those who are in search of her loose there hope…That's when I'll return."

"Well, best of luck to you Captian." Hook nodded in thanks as Cora made to leave in her carriage. The princess would be tended to properly, that's all he needed to give him slight comfort.

'I have my heart now I'm whole." he thought, but then why did it feel like something was missing?

Hook turned to grab his bags and leave the clearing when a wind picked up slicing into his neck he reached to his collar to secure his scarf. His hand found nothing. Killian glanced at the horizon where the princess had been taken realizing that when Regina had taken the princess out of her blankets the girl had been holding his black scarf in her delicate hand. Hook flipped up his collar, walking into the wind with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer I promises! :3 I should have it up later tonight! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its fanfiction and I don't know why people say they don't own the characters or line because in their fics because its FANFICTION emphasis on FAN. Meaning there must be a fandom in other words people have to know the characters and the fandom you more than likely don't own It IMPLIED IN THE WEBSITE TITLE! But since so many people do it I don't want to get in trouble cause maybe they know somthing I don't so...I don't own Once Upon a Time or Tangled characters, lines or story ideas and plots...A part of me just died having to admit that. :'(...ENJOY! :D.**

**Chapter 5: A Big Day**

Six year old Emma slipped down the stairs with her long golden hair flowing silently after her she peaked around her mother's door and into the bedroom. The comforter rose and feel calmly between the bed curtains. Emma smiled with her eyes and flew to the only window the had. She threw open the wood panels and gazed at the dark blank horizon. She squinted looking frantically for the thin shadow of the village worried she had missed the only thing she ever looked forward to. But then she saw it. The view of the sea line could be spotted from miles away . The night was suddenly lit up as ships lit lanterns sails unfurled and the navy returned home and the festivities began. The lights of the kingdom threw colors on the large castle and the music could be heard in every corner of the realm. Emma smiled calmed and her eyes grew wide with wonder she rested her head on her hands, watched, listened and there she slept.

* * *

Seventeen year old Emma rolled over in her bed as she blinked the last of moments of sleep from her eyes. She moaned not wanting to be awake quite yet, but her attitude changed when she remembered what awaited her this day. It was her birthday and she got to ask her mother for one thing she truly desires. And this year Emma was going to ask her to see the kingdom OUTSIDE of her tower. Emma jumped out of bed and threw on her aqua green dress with a pink ribbon on the bodice and white lace down the front. Quickly she checked herself in the mirror and ran to start on her chores. About the same time Emma had begun her chores a certain pirate had already gotten a jump on the day.

* * *

Hook stared out over the vast sea; a casual smirk alighting his features. His thoughts lingering on the view from the castle.

"Now this is a view."

"Hook, come on!" Called **Robin**.

"Hang on." Said Hook holding up his hand to silence the_** hooded**_ thief. "I mean just look at this view guys. Yeah I want a castle, with a private dock that I can sail the Jolly Roger into any time I please." Killian bit his lip as he imagined looking out over his own kingdom.

"We do this and you can buy your own castle, we can build a kingdom for all who seek refuge!" Robin grabbed Hook by the collar and threw him in front of the rooftop window next to Little John. Hook pulled the window panes aside. Robin and Little John tied a rope around Hook's torso and lowered him down. Closer and closer Hook got to the pedestal that held The Dark One's dagger. Hook tugged on the rope when he hovered inches over top the dagger with a swipe of his hand Hook snatched the dagger up reading the name on the curved blade. Rumpelstiltskin was engraved in smooth black letters along the metal with a thorn patter on its ridges. Even the name glinted in a dastardly way. Hook smiled the largest grin any man could ever muster and chuckled to himself silently.

'Finally, this is all I need to get my revenge on The Dark One. After all these years I have him. Check, Mate! ' Hook thought as he slipped the dagger into the satchel he held at his hip and tugged on the rope again. Slowly, he rose once more.

Then, suddenly the doors in the room burst open, sounding rough and old as they hit the wall and creaked loudly on their rusty hinges. There at the opening Rumplestiltskin stood; Looking to his pedestal then up at the pirate.

_"You!" _Called the Crocodile. Hook's eyes went wide as he went from swinging to climbing the rope with his one good hand. Rumple waved his hand and the rope started to break, but it was to late Hook was already being hoisted up by Little John and Robin.

"RUN!" Hook called to Robin and Little John who followed after him.

Before they knew it Stiltskin was in front of them, they turned to go the other direction and he was there again.

"Nice try dearies, but your gonna have to do better than that." With another wave of his hand Hook, Robin and Little John were sent sprawling down the roof top tiles until they fell to the edge their hands holding on for dear life as they all looked to the ground. They hung at least three stories high. High enough were death would come if they dropped, but not high enough to make it quick.

"I thought you said the castle was unoccupied Hook!"

"From what I heard the King and Queen had imprisoned Rumplestiltskin I had assumed he was still there." Hook hollered back.

"A lots changed since you were in this land last my friend eighteen years makes quite the difference!" Cried Little John.

"You just don't learn. do you Captain?" They looked up to where Rumple sang. "Now the dagger...if you please." Rumple held out his hand for the weapon.

"Not a chance!" Called Hook smiling wildly.

Robin shot two of his enchanted arrows at The Dark One, pinning him to the roof and stunning his magic. Then the other to the ground at an angle, attached to it was a rope. They jumped, sliding down the sip line. From there the three ran into the dark forest with Rumpelstiltskin nowhere to be found.

* * *

Emma looked around her tower all the chores had been done, her hair was brushed and she had just finished putting everything in its place. Then her mother called.

"Emma! Emma?" The voice held a slight echo to it.

"Coming mother!" Emma called back. She took in a deep breath, went to the window, bundled up a strand of her hair and threw it over the side of the towers window. She pulled up on her hair and brought up a new weight with it. He mother with raven back hair and a black cloak emerged from the opening.

"Hi...Welcome home mother." Emma sighed as she relaxed her arms. Regina stepped into the room and held Emma's face in her hands.

"Oh Emma darling, how you do that everyday without fail it looks absolutely exhausting darling." Regina looked into Emma's eyes with concern.

"Oh, It's nothing." Emma huffed tiredly. Regina grinned and hit Emma on the nose before waltzing into the room.

"Then I don't why does it take so long? Oh, I'm just teasing." Regina said rhetorically.

"Oh, alright." Emma laughed breathless. "So, mother as you know tomorrow is a very big day-"

"Emma darling did you finish the chores."

"Yes I did. Okay so mother as I was saying tomorrow is-"

"Emma your mother is feeling a little run down, let me take a rest and then we'll talk."

"But mother earlier I was saying that tomorrow's a really big day and you didn't really respond. So, I'm just gonna tell you. It's my birthday. Ta-da

"No no no. Can't be. I distinctly remember your birthday was last year."

"That's the great thing about birthdays there kind of an annual thing." Emma sat at on a nearby table and fiddled with her golden hair. "Mother I'm turning eighteen and I wanted to ask...well, what I really want for this birthday, actually what I've wanted for a quite few birthdays now is..." Emma couldn't quite believe she was getting ready to ask this so she couldn't quite find her words.

"Sweet heart please just spit it out." Regina begged rolling her eyes.

"I want to see the castle! The kingdom! I want to go to the festival!"

"What?" Regina almost chocked on the apple she bit into.

"Oh well." Emma weighed her words. "I was hoping you would take me to the festival. It only happens on my birthday!"

"You want to leave to-to go outside?" Regina shook her head in disbelief. "Emma darling you know why we stay up in this tower."

"I-"

"To keep you safe. Stay here your safe here there are so many terrible things in the world darling your not yet ready to go out in the world."

"But you go every year to the festival! Everyday to the village!" Emma protested.

"Yes dear, but only because I have to not because i want to its dangerous!When you grandparents passed away they made me make them a promise. That I would do what ever it took to keep you away from the town and safe. Here where you belong until the right time came. When you twenty-eigh-" Regina lied.

"But mother if you were there and I-"

"Darling enough this is simply not up for discussion! Ugh I forgot the herbs now I have to go back out I'll see you in a bit sweet heart." Regina picked up a piece of Emma's hair and slid out the window before Emma could even recognize she was gone.

When Emma saw her mother slip out she stared after her until she was out of sight, then she dimmed all the lights and went to go rest in her bed.

* * *

Hook, Robin and Little John bound into the forest clearing.

"Hook!" Robin huffed, catching his breath after their escape. "You said we were stealing a crown! Of gold enough to feed all the people of Nottingham and all other poor realms, but no instead you steal a dull dagger! Not just from any man either! Rumplestiltskin!"

"Robin calm yourself, mate! Look this dagger is worth ten gold crowns. With it we can control The Dark One, he'll do our bidding, steal what we want to feed all people that hunger and give stabble lives to lose who are in need!" Hook said defesively

"No, I will not use dark magic for gain!" Little John stated.

"Nor, I. We're taking back The Dark One's dagger. Now!" Robin demanded.

"No, Robin! You think that crocodile will just forgive us of our trespasses? We must use the dagger." Hook pleaded.

"We will not! Now give it here Hook." Robin hissed.

Hook pulled his sword on Robin and Little John pulled his bow arrow.

"Drop you sword!" Little John called.

Hook stayed silent. "Sorry, mate I've been waiting far to long for this dagger. I'n not about to give it back."

"You lied to us! You never wanted to help Nottingham you wanted the dagger for your revenge!"

"Aye. And I shall have it!"

Little John lost his arrow, but Hook ducked away and ran.

"After him. Get the dagger." Robin whistled to call the rest of the Merry Men.

Hook ran forward his feet carrying him farther and father. He stopped to catch his breath behind a boulder. Next to the large stone he crouched in some dense shrubbery, but lost his footing and feel down a grassy slope. He looked up to see where he had fallen from. Killian looked around and saw that this was he perfect escape route, secluded. He stood, took one last glance at where he came from and turned on his heel to see a tall dark crumbling tower. Hook craned his neck to see the full view.

'Perfect. no one could possibly live up there nor think to look for me.'

With that Hook began climbing the tower like he had done so many years ago at the north castle of Snow White and prince Charming, but this time unknown to Hook the same princess lie in wait.

Killian slipped through the window with one last breathless laugh into the towers darkened room.

"At last" Hook took off his bag and pulled the dagger from the satchel to examine it once more. . Here he was finally about to seize his revenge on the monster that had ruined his happiness, that had torn a hole in his life nearly three hundred years ago. Hook was finally about to skin his crocodile, take the life of the man who had stolen his love. He took in a deep breath about to call on The Dark One and command him as his own, but that's when Killian was hit with the frying pan.

* * *

Review?


End file.
